


Such Satisfaction

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Crystal Exarch thirst [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Morning Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Teasing pillow talk in the morning leads to something more for the Crystal Exarch.I do not consent to my works being shared outside of AO3 on any third party apps.





	Such Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> and the thirst continues. >_> much more explicit than the last one.

The featherlight touch of fingertips against your cheek is enough to stir you from your slumber, though it takes longer for the fog of sleep yet clinging to your mind to dissipate. While you lay warmly snuggled in the Exarch’s bed, not yet fully awake you revel in his gentle caresses until your eyes finally flutter open to the sight of him propped up on his elbow gazing fondly down at you.

“Good morning my beloved.” His soft words are followed by the brush of his lips against your temple and you can’t help the sleepy smile that pulls at your lips in return.

The days you’re able to wake like this are your favourites, though you know your time with him is short—a hero’s work is never done, which only makes you more hesitant than usual to get around.

A soft moan escapes your lips as you stretch and reach for him, tangling your limbs with his. The Exarch huffs a soft laugh as he pulls you closer, his tail wrapping around your bodies, tickling your bare skin.

“Mmm good morning,” you mumble in reply gazing up at him, your hand reaching to stroke his soft ear.

“_ Ahh—hhhh _ what are you doing?” G’raha moans as your fingers caress his russet ear, though he doesn’t attempt to stop you.

A mischievous smile graces your features as you notice this. “Does that feel good?” you reply cheekily, pouting when G’raha gently takes your hand, bringing it to his lips and away from his ear.

“Do you know how peaceful you look in slumber?” He asks instead, his gaze flicking up to your face as he kisses your palm, amusement sparkling in the depths of his crimson eyes. “I could watch you sleep for hours,” he murmurs and your cheeks heat, leaving you speechless.

“I could say the same of you.” You huff, your words come out a touch petulant; acutely aware of the way your cheeks blaze and the tiny smirk G’raha was trying to hide behind your hand.

“Oh? Enlighten me,” he asks, his eyebrows raising slightly.

“Tis as if the years melt away while you sleep,” you reply, a note of longing in your voice as you remember a time long before and the budding feelings that came with it.

G’raha opens his mouth, but before he can respond a sharp rap sounds at the door followed by Lyna’s voice. “Exarch are you awake?” May I have a moment?” His eyes go round with surprise, or perhaps it’s mild panic, and he hastily yanks the sheets around your naked form, covering the both of you as best he can before it’s too late.

“Yes, I-I’m awake Lyna, but —“ 

The Captain of the Guard doesn’t wait for him to finish, pushing open the heavy wooden door and stepping into the room. Midsentence, she glances up from the report in her hands and freezes, her jaw going slack and her eyes growing at the sight before her.

Unconsciously you shrink into the bedding as much as possible as G’raha clears his throat uncomfortably, his face nearly as red as his ears which are stiff with embarrassment.

“Exarch, I—“ Lyna yelps, gaping, her eyes searching the room for a safe spot to focus on amongst the exposed flesh and your compromising positions. Settling for looking above the bed, she swallows.

“My apologies Exarch, I didn’t realize you-you ha-had _ company _,” she stutters, her neck going red. “This can wait… I’ll just leave it… here. For you.” She quickly glances around for a place to set the report in her hands.

“Excuse me,” she exclaims, turning on her heel and retreating as quickly as possible — one might almost call it fleeing.

Once the door shuts behind the Captain G’raha heaves a deep sigh and deflates against your side, running his palm down his face wearily.

“Are you alright?” you ask after a moment, shifting so the sheet covering you slips, a trace of laughter in your tone.

The Exarch lifts his hand to peer over at you from under his hand, his lips turned down at the corners.

“I wish she hadn’t witnessed that,” he answers, his ears twitching.

You cock your head and stare at him. “I’m sure it’s not the _ worst _ thing she could have witnessed.”

G’raha gives you long suffering stare, looking quite unamused before groaning and falling against his pillows. Propping yourself up to see him better, you frown. “Would it be so terrible for the people of the First to know of our relationship?”

The Exarch heaves another sigh, this time softer and he shifts his gaze to you, taking a long moment to think before answering, his crystal hand reaching out to touch your cheek.

“My warrior, it’s not that I am ashamed of our relationship, quite the opposite in fact, but we both have… reputations to uphold. Chafe though it might, the mantle of our responsibilities is a heavy one.”

Leaning into his touch you study his face — it is obvious that what he says pains him as much for him to say as for you to hear, but you reach out to him as well, wanting only to soothe him and show him you care.

“I understand,” you murmur and G’raha’s eyes flutter shut with relief. “I would rather spend every night with you in secret than not at all…” Your voice is so soft you doubt he heard it.

The quiet rise and fall of his bare chest with each breath he draws catches your eyes and you wet your lips; early morning desire taking hold of you. Climbing atop him you sit straddling his waist and his eyes snap open.

Before he can ask what you are doing you flash a small grin as you lean forward, pressing your warm lips to the cool crystal skin of his collar bone. Breath hisses through his lips in a silent groan that turns to a rumbled purr, and his hands move on their own to grasp your arms as you trail more wet kisses up his neck.

Your name on his tongue is a whispered question and a plea rolled into one, begging you to continue, but you stop, tilting your face up to catch his eye.

“Don’t worry Exarch,” you murmur cheekily, relishing the darkening of his cheeks at your hooded gaze, “I have faith that Lyna won’t speak of this to a soul… and I for one don’t intend to share any of the intimate details of your carnal desires to anyone else.” You pause to kiss under his jaw, drawing a breathless moan to his lips. “That knowledge is mine and mine alone.”

When you glance up again G’raha’s eyes meet yours, his gaze dark, wholly at odds with his words. “I’ll have you know my thoughts are pure,” he says haughtily, a slight twist to his lips that only fuels the warmth gathering in your stomach.

“Oh?” You ask, sitting up. Guiding his hands to your chest you stretch into his palms with a sigh as you hold his gaze, feeling his cock twitch against you. “I’m afraid I know the truth of how you burn for me.”

“Does teasing me like this give you such satisfaction?” He asks in return, though he doesn’t move his hands away, instead dragging them down your skin as he pulls you closer.

“Perhaps you’d rather I tease you in _ other _ ways?” You ask, merely smiling as you hover over him, your parted lips inches from his.

G’raha’s breath against your skin sends tingles of electricity through you and you can practically feel his anticipation, taut as a compressed spring, as he waits for you to make your move.

Slowly, deliberately, you close your eyes and close the distance to his lips, breathing deeply as he kisses you back passionately, his tongue slipping into your mouth as he swallows your soft moans. Pulling back, you draw his bottom lip between your teeth and tug gently, wanting to hear _ his _ sounds.

His arms snake around your back, pulling your chest flush to him, and as much as you enjoy his strong embrace _ you _ want to be in charge. Without breaking the kiss you manage to free your arms and pin his to the bed on either side of his face, drawing a whine from the back of his throat as he pouts up at you.

Grinning wickedly you lean back to study him and a fresh wave of heat rolls through you, pooling between your legs. Flushed and somewhat disheveled G’raha stares back at you, his chest heaving and his ruby eyes dark with desire.

An unspoken query lingers in his gaze —_ what do you plan to do to me? _

Leaving him guessing, you dip down to nip at his collarbone and a low hiss leaves his lips as your teeth sink into his tender flesh. Grinning against his skin you bite again, slightly lower and G’raha’s arms flex in your grasp, no doubt wishing to turn the tables and pin you under him. However after he had ravished _ you _the night before, you wanted to return the favor.

Taking your time, you alternate kissing and biting at his skin; teeth scraping teasingly before the agile muscle of your tongue moves against flesh and crystal alike, tracing wet trails that have the Exarch arching into you and mewling your name.

As you travel lower down his body you eventually release your hold on his wrists and pull back the sheet wrapped around his waist, baring his stiff cock, and his muscles twitch in response as your breath ghosts over his eager member. 

Your eyes flick up to find your beloved pushed up on his elbows and watching you intently, his lips parted in expectation. Your sudden coy grin tells him exactly what you’re planning before your tongue peeks between your teeth to taste him, rolling over his ridge and tip —salty with precum. His breathless groan stokes the fire in your belly and you bow your head further to lick up his length before circling your soft swollen lips around him.

In an attempt to muffle his groans G’raha pushes the back of his fist against his mouth, and as you begin to bob your head, taking more of him into your mouth each time he finally collapses back atop his pillows despite his desire to watch. Soon his crystalline hand buries in the sheets next to him as you pick up speed.

Massaging his thigh with one hand you circle your other hand around his base, gliding your fist over him in tandem with your mouth so as not to choke. The added sensation seems almost too much for the Exarch and even his hand can no longer stifle his wanton moans and cut off oaths as he bucks into your mouth.

Humming with pleasure, your own loins burning with need you push yourself further, taking all of him in until you gag slightly, but it’s worth it as G’raha calls your name, cumming in your mouth, his entire body tensing under your ministrations.

Slowing, you bob your head and suck several more times, overstimulating the poor miqo’te, his warm seed pumping down your throat and dribbling down your chin. 

When you finally pull your mouth from his cock he lets out a shaky sigh as all the tension drains from his body and you swallow the remainder of his essence before wiping your chin with the back of your hand, a small grin tugging at your lips as you watch your lover.

Crawling back over him you wait until he opens his eyes to gaze up at you before leaning down to kiss him. The taste of himself on your tongue sends a ragged shiver through him but he manages to pull you close, wrapping his arms around you protectively.

“You truly do know how to tease me, my love,” he murmurs in your ear and you chuckle. 

“I _ like _ teasing you. _And_ satisfying you,” you add softly. 

Pulling back you let out a long sigh as you think back on G’raha’s earlier words and a strange ache, much like jealousy grips your heart.

“You know, I think you may be right G’raha,” you murmur, settling on top of him, adjusting to the curve of his body under yours.

“In accordance to what, praytell?” he asks, tilting his head as he brushes a stray strand of damp hair from your flushed face.

“I don’t want anyone else to witness this side of you —the side that is merely G’raha Tia, the man that I love. I don’t want anyone to even _ imagine _ you this way, coming undone before them. Is that selfish of me?”

G’raha’s eyes widen at your admission and he stills, his face softening. “In that respect we are very much in accordance,” he replies, holding your gaze intently and your heart lurches.

“Outside this room we belong to the people of the First as the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness, but here together… stripped bare of those titles we only belong to each other and I vehemently do not wish to share that, share _ you _ with any other soul.”

His words only make the ache in your chest grow and you bury your face in the cool crook of his neck as he strokes your hair soothingly. After several minutes however he stirs.

“Now,” G’raha exclaims, a mischievous light shining in his crimson eyes. “I believe it is my turn to tease you.”

Before you can speak he has you flipped to your back and pinned beneath him. “I intend to repay you in full, my love, before we start this day.”

Though it is already late in the morning, the sun nearly at its peak, you have no complaints, especially when the Exarch moves his mouth against you like _ that _and you lay back and enjoy yourself.

  
  



End file.
